


The Escape

by wayward_s1sters666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awkward Dates, Bad Flirting, Balthazar is a douche, Being hit in the face with a door, Blue Eyes, Castiel (Supernatural)'s Eyes, Dean didn't get to finish his burger, Escape, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Freeform, How Do I Tag, Impala, Lisa is an instagram addict, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Nicknames, POV Dean Winchester, POV Third Person, Panicking Dean, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prompt Fill, Restaurant Date, Sleepy Castiel, Social Media, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Why Did I Write This?, bathroom escapades, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_s1sters666/pseuds/wayward_s1sters666
Summary: Dean was hiding from his awful date with a girl he has no interest in. Castiel was avoiding some unwanted advances from another man at the bar.Or,The one where Castiel pretends to be Sam and Dean pretends to be gay. Minus the "pretending" part for Dean.





	The Escape

    The soft chatter of people and the clinking of silverware filled the restaurant. He only wished the people around him would talk louder so he had an excuse to ignore Lisa and pretend it was too loud to hear her. _What the hell was_ _I_ _thinking letting Sam convince_ _me_ _to go on a date?_ Especially a date with someone who only cared about herself and was so obsessed with social media Dean could hardly understand a word out of her mouth. The only things she talked about were filters and the latest trends, or music that wasn’t actually music.

    Contrary to popular belief, Dean was actually capable of being polite. So he sat through the conversation and counted down the seconds until the date would end. But there’s only so much one man can take, and by the time their food arrived, Dean was _this_ close to making a break for it. The last straw was when their food arrived, and not only had Lisa refused to get a burger at a burger restaurant, and instead gotten a damn salad, she then decided to take a picture of the rabbit food, for the sole purpose of posting her dinner on social media! _Who does that?!_

“I’ll be right back, I need to go to the restroom,” Dean told her, a tight smile plastered on his face. When she nodded, he hastily got up and almost ran to the back of the restaurant and into the men’s room.

Where he then proceeded to panic, and tried to think of anything that would allow him to escape this date as soon as possible.

“Shit, shit, _shit_! How the hell am I gonna get outta this one?” Dean asked himself, dangerously close to hysterical.

“Okay, you can do this, Dean. Just go out there and--” his musings were cut off by the door to the bathroom smacking him in the face. “Son of a _bitch_!” Dean swore, holding his now throbbing cheek.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” came a voice, low and concerned. Dean looked up in a pair of brilliant blue eyes, one hand still over his cheek. “Stay still and let me see,” Blue Eyes said and pulled Dean’s hand away from his face. The stranger tilted Dean’s chin up to see better in the light and Dean obediently stayed still for a total of seven seconds before he realized what was happening.

“Woah, there,” Dean said quickly, taking a couple steps back. “I don’t even know you, man.”

The other man blinked at him. “But I injured you. Then is it not my responsibility to make sure you are okay?”

“I guess, but you don’t just grab a stranger's face man. You could be a serial killer for all I know.”

“I can assure you that I am not a serial killer,” Blue Eyes deadpanned. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll have you know that my name is Castiel.”

Dean raised one eyebrow skeptically at the name, but didn’t comment on it. “Yeah, okay. I’m Dean.” He nodded, and then paused. “What are you even doing rushing in here like that?”

“I had a rather uncomfortable situation involving some unwanted advances from someone at the bar,” Castiel said finally.

Dean laughed at the irony of their situations. “Sucks to be you, I’m just trying to figure out how to get out of this date my brother convinced me to go on.”

Castiel tilted his head in curiousity. “Coincidentally, my brother forced me to spend some time at this establishment tonight as well.”

Dean smiled, slow and mischievous, as an idea suddenly came to him. “Well then, why don’t we both help each other out, yeah?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly. “What are you proposing here?”

Dean’s grin widened.

xXx

“Hey Lisa, sorry I took so long.” Dean forced as much false sincerity into his voice as possible while he sat down and stared longingly as his untouched burger.

Lisa smiled vacantly at him over her half empty salad bowl, “It’s fine, I managed to occupy myself,” she said, placing her phone down from where she had been typing away on it. “The picture I posted of my dinner already got 23 likes!”  

It took every ounce of self control that Dean possessed to not roll his eyes. “That’s great!” he replied while trying not to moan around his neglected food. _It really is a shame I’m not going to get to finish this._

“Yeah, I don’t have as many followers on Instagram as I do on Twitter. I think it has something to do with...” The rest of Lisa’s words were completely lost to Dean as him impatiently devoured his burger. _Where the hell is Cas? There’s a difference between being cautious, and just being cruel._ Lisa continued to drone on as Dean nodded distractedly and tried to keep a smile plastered on his face. He had began fidgeting under the table by the time his phone finally rang and Dean almost knocked over his glass of water in his haste to pick it up.

“Hey Sammy, what’s up?” he greeted, not even checking the caller I.D.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Wait, really?” Dean said loudly, faking a look of shock. “Oh, of course I’ll be there right away.” He continued, forcing back a snicker as his own cleverness.  

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear to give Lisa a regretful look. “Sorry, but I’ve got to go. Family business.”

“Oh, of course,” Lisa nodded, eyes wide, and Dean silently cheered.

“I’ll be on my way then.” Dean tried to look more bummed than he felt about having to leave. He hastily paid the bill, spared one more mournful look at his unfinished burger, then practically ran for the door. He got outside and watched through the window as Lisa left, before he walked back in and strode towards the bar. He quickly saw Castiel awkwardly leaning away from the man sitting next to him and immediately headed towards them.

He threw his arm casually around Castiel’s shoulder and interrupted the man mid sentence. “Hey babe, you almost ready to head home?”

At the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat, he looked over his shoulder and pretended to have just noticed the man who was harassing Castiel.

“Hey Cas? Who’s this?” he asked, gritting his teeth to keep from chewing the man out. Castiel suddenly whipped around to stare at Dean with wide eyes, but Dean ignored it in favor of glaring at the other man. Not only did he look like a douche with that weird v-neck and sound like one with his British accent, but he even acted like one!

Instead of allowing Castiel to answer, he introduced himself. “I’m Balthazar. And you are?” he inquired, his voice brimming with arrogance.

“Name’s Dean,” he began. “I’m Cas’s boyfriend.” Dean finished with a sneer directed as this “Balthazar” dude.

The look on V-Neck’s face was absolutely priceless, and Dean took a little too much satisfaction in the look of shock that his words caused.

“So Cas, you ready to go?” At Castiel’s nod, Dean turned away from Balthazar and began to lead Castiel away from the restaurant, after throwing a $20 on the bar and hoping that covered it.

Once they had walked through the doors and escaped into the cool night air Dean reluctantly dropped his arm from around Castiel and grinned.

“I told you it would work.”

“Yes, I suppose it did.”

“You said your brother dropped you off, do you need a ride home?” Dean asked.

“I do not wish to trouble you,” Castiel replied uncertainly, holding Dean’s gaze.

“Nah man, it’s no trouble at all. Come on, my baby’s right over there,” Dean replied, looking proudly over at a beautiful old black car that appeared to be in perfect condition.

“You call that vehicle your ‘baby’?” Castiel tilted his head to one side in confusion.

“Sure do, she’s even better on the inside,” Dean said proudly, running one hand over the glossy paint. “Come here, let’s get you home.”

The car ride home was filled with silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but rather pleasant and relaxed. The steady purr of the car’s engine almost lulled Castiel to sleep, and he found his eyes drifting closed a couple of times. It was getting late anyways.

“Is this the right house?” Dean asked, jolting Castiel awake.

“Huh?” Castiel blinked sleepily at Dean, who stared back with an unreadable expression.

“I asked if this is the right place,” he repeated.

Castiel glanced up at the house and nodded. “Yes, this is it.”

“Alright,” Dean replied, but neither of them moved to get out. The car suddenly became tense with unspoken words. Castiel shifted uncomfortably in the seat and opened his mouth to say something, but Dean beat him to it.

“I want to see you again,” he blurted out, and immediately looked mortified by his own words.

Castiel blinked slowly. “Of course, Dean.” He paused, thinking, and then asked, “Would it be acceptable for me to text you?”

“Uh-- yeah,” he paused. “Yeah. Sure, man.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay, then. I will see you later, Dean.” And with that, he opened the car door and walked off to his house.

xXx

Dean was home for less than five minutes when the first text came in. He found his face forming itself into a smile before he even read the message.

 

> _Castiel: Hello, Dean._

He grinned and quickly replied.

 

> _Dean: Hey Cas_

Almost as soon as Dean had sent the text, another one came in reply.

 

> _Castiel: You called me ‘Cas’. You did that when we were at the bar as well._
> 
> _Dean: Oh, sorry. You don’t like it?_
> 
> _Castiel: No, that’s not it; it’s very nice. It’s just that no one’s called me ‘Cas’ before._
> 
> _Dean: Then I’ll be the first, huh?_

This time the reply didn’t come for a couple minutes, so Dean occupied himself by brushing his teeth and changing into sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. 

 

> _Castiel: Yes, you will be. And I would like to see you again soon, are you free Tuesday?_

Dean was soon smiling again as he responded.

 

> _Dean: Yeah, I’m not doing anything after 4. I can pick you up around 4:30?_
> 
> _Castiel: Yes, that sounds perfect. I cannot wait until then. :)_

Dean almost laughed at Castiel’s use of emoticons before he responded.

 

> _Dean: Great, I’ll see you then_
> 
> _Castiel: Goodnight, Dean._
> 
> _Dean: Night Cas_

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. What did you guys think?  
> This was our first work we wrote together and decided to publish so we hope you enjoyed it. We spend a lot of time on it so we'd like to think it's pretty good. Depending on our schedule, we should be posting again pretty soon so if you liked this one then keep an eye out for more. Don't forget that we take requests, so if there's a prompt you'd like us to write, leave a comment! Give us some kudos if you enjoyed it and please comment, we would love to hear all about what you thought of our work.  
> \- Wren and J <3


End file.
